Red (Pokémon)
'Red '''is the main character of the first Pokémon Gen games, also the lead character of the Pokémon Origins anime and main character of the ''Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special in Japan) manga. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far *Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon *Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard *Ash Ketchum vs. Red *Lucy Heartfilia vs Red(Pokemon Adventures) Possible Opponets * Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Aichi Sendou (Cardfight Vanguard) * Yu Narukami (Persona) History Death Battle Info * Gear: Mega Stone Pokémon Charizard A fire/flying-type Pokémon who is Red's main Pokémon. Originally a Charmander, he was Red's first Pokémon that he got from Professor Oak. After several battles, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and then into Charizard. During a battle with Mewtwo, Charizard gained the ability to mega-evolve into Mega Charizard X. * Ability: Blaze * Held Item: Charizardite X * Gender: Male ** Move Pool: *** Charmander: Growl, Ember *** Charmeleon: Scratch, Flamethrower *** Charizard: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Spin, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss, Slash, Wing Attack, Blast Burn, Air Slash *** Charizard X: Mega Punch, Slash, Swift, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, Dragon Pulse Pikachu An electric-type who was originally in Brock's collection, Pikachu is given to Red as an additional award for defeating the gym leader. * Ability: Static * Held Item: Light Ball * Gender: Male * Move Pool: Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack Other Pokémon (In the games) * Lapras: A present from an employee of Silph Co. for helping drive off Team Rocket members, Lapras serves as Red used it as a means of transportation on his journey to cross water. ** Ability: Shell Armor ** Held Item: None ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Surf, Ice Beam, Body Slam, Psychic, Brine, Blizzard * Snorlax: ** Ability: Thick Fat ** Held Item: None ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Shadow Ball, Crunch, Blizzard, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam * Venusaur: Previously an Ivysaur ** Ability: Overgrow ** Held Item: None ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Frenzy Plant, Sludge Bomb, Sleep Powder, Giga Drain * Blastoise: Previously a Squirtle. ** Ability: Torrent ** Held Item: None ** Gender: Male ** Move Pool: Hydro Cannon, Blizzard, Focus Blast, Flash Cannon Minor Pokémon * Rattata * Spearow * Metapod: Originally a Caterpie * Pidgey * Nidoran (male): His only known move is Double Kick. * Magikarp * Jolteon: * Psyduck * Gengar: Originally a Haunter, the Pokémon's only known move is Shadow Punch. * Victreebel: Only known move is Razor Leaf. * Kabutops: Only known moves are Slash and Hydro Pump. * Hitmonlee: His known moves are Rolling Kick, High Jump Kick, and Mega Kick. * Scyther: Only known move is Slash. * Dodrio: Only known move is Drill Peck. * Persian: Only known move is Fury Swipes. * Fearow * Arbok * Tentacool * Chansey: Female. * Rapidash: * Tauros: Male * Articuno: Only known move is Blizzard. * Zapdos: Only known move is Thunder Shock. * Moltres: Only known move is Flamethrower. * Mewtwo: Known moves are Recover, Confusion, Barrier, and Swift Pokemon (Hall of Fame team in Origins) * Charizard * Lapras ** Ice Beam ** Surf * Scyther ** Only known move is Slash * Persian ** Only known move is Fury Swipes * Doduo ** Only known move is Drill Peck * Jolteon ** Quick Attack ** Thunder ** Thunderbolt Feats * Collected all known Pokémon in the Kanto Region. * Became the Kanto region champion * His Charizard defeated Mewtwo * Survived a battle with Groudon and Entei Flaws Gallery Red smash.png|Trainer Red as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Red.png|Red (pokemon adventures) Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:JRPG Characters